gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour
The ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour is a Mobile Suit appearing in the manga Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The prototype of the ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam, the Proto-Saviour Gundam was developed for stress testing the frame during flight and transformation, and has identical armaments and system features as the Saviour Gundam. The suit's black and white color scheme is for high visibility during flight-tests. It is later stolen and upgraded by the Earth Alliance/The Clan with a Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System. This allows the suit to hijacks the quantum computers of enemy mobile suits as well as other machines nearby. The model number given by the Earth Alliance seems to indicate that the theft occurred after the Armory One incident. The suit is later upgraded by its pilot into the ZGMF-YX21R+X11A Proto-Saviour+11. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :A pair of MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns are mounted in the mobile suit's head and are usable only in MS mode. They are mainly used for intercepting incoming missiles and for suppressive fire. ;*M106 "Amfortas" Plasma Beam Cannon :The pair of "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons are the Proto-Saviour's most powerful weapons, they are attached to the suit's backpack. When in MS mode, the cannons can be used positioned under the shoulders, while in MA mode they are always facing forward. They serve as the MA mode's main weapon and are improved version of ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's M100 "Balaena" plasma beam cannons with better energy conversion rate, etc. Unlike the "Balaena", which can only be utilized by nuclear reactor powered mobile suits, the "Amfortas" is designed for use by battery powered mobile suits. ;*MA-7B "Super Fortis" Beam Cannon :Improved version of the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam's MA-4B "Fortis" beam cannons, a pair of this beam cannons are mounted above the "Amfortas" plasma beam cannons and are usable in both MS and MA mode. They are adjusted for use by a battery powered mobile suit, and inherited the output and rapid fire capability of the "Fortis". ;*MA-BAR70 High-energy Beam Rifle :A custom beam rifle used by the Proto-Saviour, it is developed based on Freedom and Justice Gundam's beam rifle. In MS mode, the beam rifle is handheld when in use and stored on the rear skirt when not needed. In MA mode, it is mounted on the left shoulder and can be fired in that manner. The beam rifle serves as the MS mode's main weapon and is a secondary weapon when in MA mode. ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers are stored in the Proto-Saviour's shoulder armor, they serve as the suit's main close combat weapon and are usable only in MS mode. ;*MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm Machine Gun :The "Picus" machine guns are the shell firing weapons of the Proto-Saviour's mobile armor mode and serve the same purpose as the CIWS. The "Picus" machine guns are located on the backpack cowl that covers the Proto-Saviour's head in mobile armor mode. ;*MMI-RD11 Aerodynamic Shield :The main defensive armament of the suit, the shield has auxiliary wings on the surface and an aerodynamic form to assist in controlling the machine and for reducing aerial resistance respectively when flying in MA mode. It is anti-beam coated to protect against beam attacks. It can be mounted on the left forearm or handheld when in MS mode. In MA mode, it is mounted on the torso and can help to protect the cockpit from attacks below. When viewed from the angle of aerial resistance, the Proto-Saviour should not transform into the MA mode if the shield is destroyed. Special Equipment & Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :A new energy transfer system allowing the Proto-Saviour to rapidly recharge its battery through the use of Deuterion Beam fired from a properly equipped battleship, however it was never used as the Earth Alliance/The Clan did not possess any ships with the transfer system. ;*Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System :Allows deployment of a virus which can take over quantum computers (which is also used in MS) without being affected by N-Jammer. It is an improved version of the one used on NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :A new form of Phase Shift armor produced by ZAFT which is far more efficient. Its strength, as well as color can be changed in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*Power Extender :A device that increases a mobile suit's output and operating time. It also allows the Proto-Saviour to be equipped with the Variable Phase Shift Armor. History In CE 73, ZAFT created a series of new and advanced mobile suits which used several new technologies. One of these suits was the Saviour, a transformable unit for combat in Earth’s atmosphere. As with the ZGMF-X24S Chaos, the Saviour’s design was based upon a prototype unit, which is the Proto-Saviour. The Proto-Saviour, unlike ZAFT's other new mobile suits, was designed and constructed on Earth. Shortly after the "Break the World" terrorist attack, the Proto-Saviour was stolen on Earth by EA/The Clan forces under the command of Matisse, and is refitted with the Quantum Computer Virus Transmission System and re-designated with the model number RGX-04. Piloted by Ile De Llorar, it made its combat debut by attacking a shuttle carrying EA fugitive Edward Harrelson and PLANT reporter Bernadette Leroux and escorted by TS-MA4F Exus pilot Morgan Chevalier and ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom pilot Riika Sheder, presumably to sow further distrust between the EA and PLANT. After a short battle between the three units, the Proto-Saviour was driven off by Terminal pilot Jean Carry in his MBF-M1 Astray, which is equipped with a Verne 35A/MPFM Multipurpose Flight Module. Afterwards, Ile attacked the ReHOME to capture Lowe Guele but has to abort the attack on orders from Matisse. Ile eventually witnessed the destruction of Matisse' Girty Lue-class battleship from his Proto-Saviour. Variants ;*ZGMF-YX21R+X11A (RGX-04) Proto-Saviour External links *Proto-Saviour on MAHQ